


Close the Door

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: A few days after the events in Hold the Door, Brienne comes up with a sexy plan to make it up to Jaime.





	

Brienne had no idea how women in the movies did it. How did they know the precise moment that their lover would be arriving home, timing their sexy disrobe just as he walked past the door? She knew the time Jaime got home, down to the very minute, that he would forget to lock the door. Disrobing was a no-brainer—it should be. But should she just stand there and take off her robe? Or should she pose? How? Where? 

She had pleaded an emergency with Professor Stark so she could leave class early. Lying was not her usual thing in any way but she wanted to make up for the other night Jaime was subjected to really dark, indie horror movies that not only had him insisting that they sleep with the light on but also take turns. He jumped at the slightest sound and the dark circles under his beautiful green eyes showed he had not been sleeping well at all. It would be easy to call him ridiculous but those movies had shaken him up real bad. Though it was partly his fault. After insisting on staying under her shirt, and after she had offered to cut their marathon short, Jaime eventually got his head out and watched. Brienne knew that teasing or daring Jaime was more dangerous for the instigator because he retaliated or actually did what you never expected him to do. She just didn’t imagine that his damned lion pride would have him enduring all those four very horrific, sick movies. 

But she loved him. And she was sorry though he didn’t sulk or blame her in any way.

She lit all the candles in the apartment and kept the steaks warm and tender under their foil wrap to dig into later. They listened to heavy metal rock music, the more metal the better but tonight called for a ballad. Brienne knew nothing about romantic ballads but found a sweet-sounding instrumental called “The Things You Do for Love,” composer unknown. Then she spent the next half-hour waiting for Jaime in the bath so she smelled of vanilla when he got home. Damn those movies that made seduction look so easy. It took a couple of hours!

Brienne was staring at her shoes in the closet, wondering if her lone, practical, heeled black shoes went will with her gray flannel robe when she heard the door opening, followed by Jaime’s familiar jiggling of keys. Gasping, she tore out of their bedroom with her open robe flapping behind her. Stupid, she thought, yanking it closed then belting it tight. When she saw Jaime, he was thumbing through the mail, looking so handsome even in the mundane act. 

“Something smells really good,” Jaime declared looking up and smiling at her. His grin got huge at the sight of her flushed face and her body wearing only a robe. “Hey, you. You’re home early. And you look amazing.” His stare was appreciative. 

“Yeah. Uh,” Brienne’s voice trailed off, suddenly realizing that it was still daylight and the candles were silly. Jaime noticed them and put away the mail.

“Honey, are we having an anniversary that I fucking forgot about?” He did sound worried. Brienne’s heart flipped. _He is so sweet. I'm so lucky._

“No,” she answered, struggling to be coy like the women in the movies. Women with perfect, wavy hair instead of a boyish crop, smooth skin rather than freckled, robed in filmy red instead of sensible, gray flannel. “It’s uh, um. . .”

She was still trying to come up with how to say she was going to seduce him without using the actual words when Jaime went to her. As soon as his hands wrapped around her broad waist, her thoughts fled. She blinked back at him owlishly, while the dimples framing his smirk deepened.  
“You smell great.” He said, sniffing deeply. 

She blushed. “Thank you.”

Seeing the scarlet spots on her cheeks, he brushed his knuckles over it. “I’ll never get tired of this,” he whispered before kissing her warming skin. 

It was a sweet, soft kiss, matched with the slow caress of his hands on her shoulders then back to her waist before drawing her to his chest. Brienne only had to tilt her head a little when they kissed, grateful that their heights matched closely. “Oh, Jaime,” she whispered, kissing him back and groaning when his tongue swept past her lips. 

“Love it when you say my name,” there was a smile on his voice as he licked her lips, once, twice, then his tongue was seeking her own again. As she was pinned against the wall by his body, he added, “like that.”

“Ass,” she teased him, reaching for the tops of his suit jacket and pushing them down his shoulders. They looked at each other, their gazes hot, their smiles happy before they were kissing again.

“So if it’s not an anniversary,” he continued as if they were having a conversation previously. They were still kissing. “What are the candles for? Why are you greeting me naked, hmm?”

Brienne gasped as he pulled open her robe, lowered his head and mouthed her right breast. Gods, that felt good. Her cunt was swollen and she could feel the honey gathering, filling her up, but damn Jaime and his kisses, damn him. He just felt so good everywhere. 

She helped him get her robe off, her face on fire as she stood naked before him while he was still dressed. Then he drew her down the floor with him, rolling her over so she was lying on the carpet and he on top of her. She pulled him by the tie to kiss him again.

 _“My Jaime,”_ she whispered. His hair was silk through her fingers.

“I like you greeting me like this everyday,” he said.

He took her hand and kissed her fingers, her palm, her wrist. She watched him, playing with the buttons of shirt until she started freeing them from their holes. Jaime continued to kiss her hand as she opened his shirt.

“I’m sorry about the other night.” She told him, sliding his tie off then his pinstriped shirt. “You know, about the movies.”

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. “I’m not mad.”

“Still, I’m sorry.” She ran her palm down his chest, biting her lip as the golden hairs mapping it tickled her. Then Jaime was leaning over her, taking her mouth again. He drew her arms above her head, his chest hairs rubbing sensuously against her tight nipples. 

“Feel free to apologize like this anytime,” he murmured, kissing her down her throat, her breasts. He licked and gently nipped at her nipples before kissing them. She smiled and embraced him, opening her legs to fully hold him. As she turned her head to give his lips access to her ear, she noticed something. She laughed, shaking her head.

“Jaime?”

“Hmm?” He was too busy kissing her neck, her shoulder, cupping her breasts.

“You forgot to lock the door.”

“Huh.” He looked towards the door and sighed, resting his head between her breasts. He sniffed. “Seven Hells, Brienne, you don’t really to expect me to go over there and lock the door when you smell so fucking good?”

He rose on elbows to look at her. Widening her eyes innocently, she said, “But what if an axe murderer barrels in while we’re fucking?” 

Jaime rolled his eyes but it was clear he was amused. Muttering about what sounded like impossible wenches with magic cunts, he got up and strode to the door. Brienne turned to her side, curling one leg while Jaime opened the door a bit, showing her the empty hallway. “No axe murderers, see?” 

“Fine. Now close the door and come here, Jaime.” She said. “And lock it, please.”

Jaime turned the lock dramatically then paused to look at her. Sweat gathered at Brienne’s nape as his eyes raked over her kiss-swollen mouth, her red nipples, between her legs where she had become slick and wanting. 

“What?” She demanded.

“You were worried about axe murderers but what if there’s a monster right this very minute waiting to devour you?” He finished the last word with a growl followed by menacing steps towards her. Brienne howled with laughter when he reached her and hauled her in his arms. 

“I forgot about the music,” she blurted out, her fingers light on his jaw. “It’s an old one. I’m supposed to romance and seduce you.”

“We’ll listen later.” He said in a normal voice then switched to growling again. “A monster knows no music, only screams when he eats his prey alive.” She laughed again as he pushed her to the floor and spread her legs. “I’m gonna make you scream.”

“Oh, please, you horrible, horrible ser, have mercy on me,” Brienne mocked, adopting a wailing, high-pitched voice as Jaime lowered himself between her thighs.

“Mercy? I know no mercy.” He grinned in what she thought he thought passed for an evil smile. Gods, he was still sexy. “Only feast.” He took a deep whiff, closing his eyes. Brienne had to smother her giggles. “Ah, yes. And what a sweet, wet feast this is.” She was still laughing and getting redder as his thumbs found her moist cunt lips and gently pulled them apart.

Then he buried his tongue in her cunt.

Brienne screamed.


End file.
